Sinosiberia (World of Tomorrow)
Following the Second Russian Civil War which saw Siberia gain independent, while West Russia joined the EU, Siberia built strong relations with China. As the world warmed and China lost much of its territory to rising sea levels and encroaching deserts much of the population was forced to migrate to the increasingly inhabitable Siberia, the Chinese government then made a deal with Siberia. The two countries united under a single government, with Siberia wielding disproportional power (due to the fact that China was in a very poor negotiating position and Siberia's power was set to grow thanks the massive amount of immigration). The new government was formed as a Presidential, Democratic Unity State. Unlike China in the early 21st century the county is considered one of the most free on earth by international annalists and enjoys extremely strong relations with its European neighbors. However, it is currently trapped in a cold war with its main rival, Canada. History Lead up to unification Siberia In the early 21st century Russia entered into the new "Unity State" with Belarus. This new state indicated a brand new era for the former Soviet Union nations. With their status as an energy superpower providing wealth the government focus' on the build of up its power in other ways, including militarily and political. Money was poured into the armed services, while political attention was focused on Central Asia, eventually all five nations there (Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan) joined the new union. "Unity State" went on to establish itself as a new world power. The government increasingly looked towards the west politically, enjoying extremely strong relations with the United States and Europe, cross training troops and even setting a target of joining the EU (although this was never a very realistic aim, due to massive opposition in Europe). This move towards the west divided the country politically, with the population on the European continent largely supporting it, whereas the population east of the Urals and in Central Asia largely opposed it. This lead to instability within the young power, and extreme political tension. When the government announced plans to join NATO (in the progress reforming it into the Northern Alliance For Trade And Defence, NAFTAD) these tensions finally resulted in civil war. The conflict started badly for the loyalist forces, separatist attacks hit many bases and damaged vital infrastructure. However, the technological and (military) numerical advantage of the loyalist forces became quickly evident. Government The government system of Sinosiberia is most likely the oddest, and most advanced ever adapted by any nation. Built around the "Govienet" (a popular Western name), a national network that links every person in the country to a central supercomputer, SC 1001 (the most powerful AI being to be ever created), the government literally allows everyone' opinions and ideas to be considered and noted. It uses neutral mind-control technology (developed thanks to the video game industry, and aloud via the wearing of a headset) to transmit the users' thoughts and ideas directly to SC 1001, which then calculates the logic, factual basis, and likely consequences of the idea, along side a near endless list of criteria, then eliminates those considered "poorly formulated" (stupid/uninformed/impossible ext.) and then runs the remaining past computer copies of the government members' personalities, to predict the reaction. Finally, it presents the remaining to the government, and logs those considered unnecessary to present, for statistical purposes. This allows near instantaneous polls of the vast majority of the population, and meant that if more then 80% of the population supported a course of action, the government had to take it. The system is strictly controlled, and surveyed by foreign governments, to avoid its abuse by any Sinosiberian government. The end result of the system is the single most democratic society ever to exist in human history. Category:World of Tomorrow Category:Siberia Category:Russia Category:Civil Wars